In recent years, the transmission speed of wireless communication equipment is steadily increasing. It is considered that one of causes of the increase is that data communication such as Web reading, downloading of music and so forth using a terminal represented by the Smartphone has become the mainstream from traditional voice communication. In the future, it is expected that such an application as may download a large-capacity video such as a movie in an instant is implemented.
Conventionally, in a semiconductor module provided in wireless communication equipment for which a microwaveband of approximately 300 MHz to approximately 3 GHz is used, wire bonding mounting is used in which a semiconductor chip is mounted face-up on a mounting board such as, for example, a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) and the signal line and the signal line, the ground and the ground (GND) and so forth are coupled with each other using a wire as depicted, for example, in FIG. 6.
However, if it is tried to apply such a chip mounting method as just described to a semiconductor module provided in wireless communication equipment for which, for example, a millimeter waveband equal to or higher than approximately 30 GHz is used, then it is difficult to transmit a high-frequency signal (RF signal) because of an inductance originating from the length of the wire.
Therefore, in a semiconductor module provided in wireless communication equipment for which, for example, the millimeter waveband equal to or higher than approximately 30 GHz is used, for example, as depicted in FIG. 7, flip chip mounting is used in which a semiconductor chip is mounted face-down in a reversed relationship on a mounting board such as, for example, a PCB and the signal line and the signal line, the ground and the ground and so forth are coupled with each other using a bump (ball bump) having a shorter electric length than that of the wire. For example, in a semiconductor module for high-speed wireless communication (high-speed wireless communication chip) that utilizes an approximately 60 GHz band or a semiconductor module for an automobile radar (automobile radar chip) that utilizes an approximately 77 GHz band, a high-frequency signal can be transmitted without any problem only if the components are coupled using a bump.